Today, many different forms of primary absorbent undergarments, diapers and fitted briefs are available to consumers who experience urinary incontinence. Some of these products are designed to resemble common cotton underwear except that they contain a highly absorbent material. Many of these products are have a design that does not fully prevent fluid leakage. In addition, even though such products are relatively inexpensive, many people who use such products, especially the elderly, are interested in lower cost alternatives. One solution to this problem is to attach an inexpensive absorbent article, diaper insert or liner within the primary absorbent undergarment. When the absorbent article is saturated with urine, it can easily be removed and discarded. Another absorbent article, diaper insert or liner can then be inserted into the primary absorbent undergarment so as to prolong the life of the primary absorbent undergarment. The absorbent article, diaper insert or liner is substantially less costly than the primary absorbent undergarment.
The absorbent article of this invention differs in construction from current commercially available incontinence pads or liners in that it exhibits the ability to allow urine and other body fluid to pass readily therethrough and enter the primary absorbent undergarment under controlled conditions. The absorbent article is also capable of limiting side leakage of body fluid.
Now an inexpensive absorbent article for absorbing body fluids has been invented which is designed to allow the body fluid to pass readily therethrough and reduce fluid leakage onto the consumers clothing while effectively prolonging the useful life of a primary absorbent undergarment.